A transition coupler is an important device used for shunting operation, train delivery and rescue. In the field of railway vehicles, it is very common of application of the transition coupler whose No. 15/13 coupler is an adaptive and tight-lock coupler.
The existing transition coupler is not provided with a balancing apparatus. In the process of field application, as the coupling gap of the No. 15/13 coupler is large, the tight-lock coupler end of the transition coupler after installation may be lowered under its own weight so that the tight-lock coupler end is difficult of coupling with a formal coupler unless the coupling speed is increased. Under this circumstance, not only the tight-lock coupler is easily damaged, but also the vehicle body may be subject to negative influence.
In the shunting operation site, some shunters put wood chips or metal plates under the No. 15/13 coupler, which can relieve the “bent head” phenomenon. However, this method is difficult for operation, and unable to solve problems fundamentally.